Legacy of Lundaya
by Nexus Bindings
Summary: Che il sole ci guidi, Lasciate che la luna ci proteggono. These words have been spoken by many brave souls, brave souls the Twilight is determined to bring back to Equestria.
1. Prologue

_Legacy of Lundaya_

_Memory of an Empire_

_Prologue_

_Time Line_

0 bh (Before Harmony) The Mass exodus of the pony homeland for Equestria.

235 bcl (Before Celestia and Luna) The remaining ponies in the homeland (mainly unicorn and Earth Pony) form Fort Solstice in the mountains.

223 bcl New magic is created to grow crops in the harsh snow and ice and the (All Earth Pony) Knight Familiar is formed to protect the fort from any threats. The Population adapts to hunting and eating meat making the more physically fit the most ponies.

207 bcl Fort Solstice becomes the city of solstice.

194 bcl Solstice populations reach over 23,000 (all Unicorns and Earth Pony).

190 bcl The Knight Familiar creates and new a fighting style, lapis manus meaning stone hands and forms a military of 2,000 Unicorn mages and 4,000 Familiar Foot soldiers to combat the dragon horde.

189 bcl The Massacre of Ethana (A major Dragon village near Solstice) and the start of the Dragon Solstice Wars.

179 bcl The Tractatus de tenebris kin or Treaty of the Dark Kin is signed ending the war and the first Shadric super soldier is created.

160 bcl Solstice dominates the entire pony homeland with the aid from there Dragon allies, The Knight Familiar, and there new Shadric (Dark-Kin) Unicorn Legion.

160-0 bcl The Age of Peace.

310 bn (Before Nightmare) Celestia and Luna are crowned and the Solsticainen Empire (what used to be the Pony Homeland) re-names there capital Lundaya in honor of Princess Luna.

300 bn Solstainen Shadric Unicorn Legionaries become Luna's personal guard. While the Knight Familiar become Celestia's together they keep the peace in the new developing country of Equestria.

210 bn The Griffin kingdoms declare war on all Pony nations (Zebrabwa, Equestria, Solstice, and Nighpon.) and send a fleet to invade Equestria where instead of being met with the Equestrian armies on the beach, they were met with a Solstainen Naval fleet off the coast. They never reached the beach.

200 bn A battered and devastated Griffin kingdom surrenders unconditionally. The Familiars becomes famous for their swordsmanship and their shields which they tend to use them as a 2nd weapon. They show the world that not only are they a deadly fighting force but also the follow the code of Chivalry to the letter.

134 bn The Discord crisis. This was The Shadric's time to shine but instead of leaving a positive mark on the world they become infamous for their mastery of the dark arts, their brutality, their complete disregard for collateral damage, and their "Victory at any cost" mentality. But like The familiar they show that they are organized and an extremely deadly fighting force.

127 bn The attempted libration of the Crystal Empire. Both the Shadric and Familiars were on display here and show they are even most deadly together then they are separate. But their failure to save the city shows that though they are a force to be reckoned with, they are not invincible.

21 bn The Shadric unicorn Legion and Knight Familiar has a very strong presence in Equestia.

15 bn Both factions began to have open recruitment in cities across Equestria.

10 bn Luna gives a speech were (Unintentionally) she boasts about "her" Empire calling them the "Guardians of Harmony".

0 bn The attempted Coup of Princess Celestia Led by Nightmare Moon and her Shadric Unicorn Legionaries and even through it was the Familiar's duty to take out Celestia right then and there, they betrayed Nightmare Moon and Solstice and defended the Castle rather than seize it.

1 an (After Nightmare) WW1 Begins with Equestria (aided by the Knight Familiar), The Griffin Kingdom, and The Mule Republic declaring war on Solstice and its allies (Zebrabwa and Neighpon).

30 an Zebrabwa is conquered by Brotherhood Knights lead by 3 of the 6 Pack Leaders.

47 an A devastated Mule Republic Surrenders to Solstice.

63 an The Neighponese Shogun stays loyal to Solstice until his assassination (by who, no one knows) causing Neighpon to surrender leaving Solstice with no allies. Solstice continues its march across Equestria despite it having to defend its own borders at the same time.

52 an The battle of Manehatten were the Solsticainen Army (55,000 strong) is halted and defeated by the remaining Equestian forces (43,000) lead by a former Solsticainen General.

101 an The Combined might of the Griffins and Equestrians drive the Solstainens to their capital Lundaya.

102 an The Battles of Lundaya, it was the largest gathering of Familiar forces ever. (934,000) All Familiar Pack Leaders were present and the Knight Dominus the leader of the head pack (The Cor Lupus).

103 an Dark Magic is used to raise Miles and Miles of mountains closing off all access to Lundaya blocking all access in or out of Lundaya and trapping 3/4th of Brotherhood forces. None of them made it out.

110 an Most records of Shadric magic are destroyed and All Solstianen artifacts began to disappear one by one (such as the Alicorn Amulet) and Knight Familiar begins to break apart, some returning to the "Mother land" (Solstice) some staying in Equestria some going abroad forming forts and strong holds where they live, work, and hunt in the reservation around them and still adhere to the laws of "the old way".

220 an The Griffin Kingdom occupies most of Solstice and the rest is broken up into separate countries such as Prance, Germareny, Swisherland, Bittan, and more. Lundaya still being around becomes urban legend. The mountains of Solstice remain uncharted.

1006 an Our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
**Rude awakening**  
_**"Gutentag!"**_  
Sigil woke up and was greeted with the cold hardness of a wooden table. By the small pool of droll he figured he'd been out for a while. "Uhh my he-" He attempted to rub his head but found that his hands were chained to the table. The dry black coated Unicorn tugged on them for a couple seconds then gave up, being imprisoned here for months left him weak, not to mention the psycho interrogator that uses him as a aggression release every few days.  
As if on que a black and blue Griffin in unmarked steel armor walked holding a small box. "Speak of the devil." Sigil said to himself. "Gutentag!" She said in a sickly cheery voice. Sigil just sat there looking at the box as she walked on and set it on the table with a bang. "So how have you been Sig?" Sigil looked her in the eyes, and said nothing.  
"Oh zon't be so cold Sigy. I told you we'd meet again" "what do you want..." "Oh a lot of zings, a house on ze river, Money, a Husband, but at ze moment I want ze hear you  
scream and unlike last time I'm not bound by rules" "Would you mind repeating that? I couldn't hear you over all the bullshit." Sigil said with a cocky smirk. "Hm, cute." She got a spoon from the bag. "And zis time I brought the rest my toys to play with!" "A spoon? What are you going to do, feed me?" she snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared on her thumb which she held under the spoon. "What you zought you ponies were the only ones who can use ze magic?" She walked over to him and ran a claw down the side of his face. "You have pretty eyes...I Zink I'll take zose first." Sigil sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. "What no insults, no jokes, no puns?" "I have jokes for shocking, burning, hell even water boarding...but the gouging of one's eye is not in my arsenal of snappy come backs..." She snickered at this. "Let's get started shall we Sigil?" She whispered as the glowing hot spoon neared his eye.  
"Captain!" A guard shouted from the door "we have a problem." A bit of fear could be heard in his voice. "Agh Fine." The captain said in a disappointed tone. Sigil let out a huge sigh of relief. "Zon't go anywhere Sigy~" The Griffin Captain said seductively. Sigil just raised his chained hands and fliped her the bird. After waking up for a second time on the hard table and an hour if staring at the walls Sigil's patience began to wear thin. "Where's that bloody Griffin gone to?" He thought as he sat back into the seat. "Yeaaa bored now."  
As he said this another click could be hear from the chains, then a chink, the clattering as they fell to the floor. Griffin's best strength draws attention away from their greatest weakness, oversight. Steel chains, Titanium chaffs, magic proof enchantment, weak iron bolt holding it to the table. Sigil stood near the door, readying himself to take out any guard on the other side. But when he bailed out the room and reached for the guard that he thought was going to be there, he was instead meet with a huge smoking hole in the wall.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_Bipolar Luck_

_"Of course"_

_"Uh...Did I...miss something?" _The ash grey coated, dry grey manned Stallion asked out loud as he surveyed the mostly destroyed camp. He looked up at the shining sun and winced a bit as the light assaulted his eyes. The silence was broken by the battered guard tower above him giving way, crashing and making a path for him to get to the ground. _"Well that was...convenient." _Sigil said looking up half hoping to see somepony up there. As excepted he saw nopony. _"Mhe"_ He used the ruble to climb down to the stable ground and looked around. _"Armory armory armory." _He repeated to himself as he looked through the empty camp. Many of the fires had already burned themselves out a while ago. _"Armory armory, AH HA!" _He exclaimed seeing the sign above the door. Unfortunately whatever was inside has long sense been raided now it was just an empty room. _"Of course..." _Sigil said with a sigh. He continued to look about the ruble. _"Is everyone gone?" _His inner questioning was interrupted by the rustle of debris being shift through. Sigil ducked behind what was left of a building. _"_Find a shinny pick it up, all the day you have good luck" A sickly voice sang as he looked through the ash and wood. Sigil peeked around the corner, he saw a short brown hairless creature, the only piece of clothing he had was and ragged tunic and he was holding an equally ragged and rigged club. _"Goblins..." _He said starting to back up, but when he turned around to tried to make his exit. "Looky looky we found a pony" A repulsive smelling Goblin said smiling with his Rigged rotten teeth. _"Oh goddess please close you dammed mouth!" _Sigil said wrinkling his nose in disgust_. _"Oh Feisty, good I like spicy food." _"Spicy...food?"_ Sigil said with a stutter _"_Aye." The creature's half rotted wandering eyes betrayed him as Sigil followed them up just as his Goblin comrade attempted to descend down upon him. Sigil grabbed his club with one hand, slamming the creature down on the ground then he pulled the goblin's arm up with his hands and stumped down with his hoof breaking its neck. As the goblin went limp the leader called out to his brethren, and instead of waiting for them to show up Sigil bolted into what was left of the fort dungeons. 5 Goblins chased after him intent to kill. They ran through the entertains hall and to a large room. The 4 Goblins looked around. _"Oh come now. I'm not that fast." _Sigil's voice echoed through the dark room. "Show yourself!" One of the yelled. _"Oi up here!" _Sigil shouted from on a higher floor platform before walking back into the darkness. "RAH" The chief Goblin howled and the 3 Goblins charged through the stairwell. The chief stopped and looked around_. _"FAN OUT AND FIND HIM!" His order was met with a long empty silence_. _"I SAID FAN...out_..." _ Turning around he discovered he was talking to no one for all that was behind him was quite empty darkness that was broken by a chuckle. _"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?"_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Darkness_

_"Satisfied?"_

The Goblin was speechless staring into the darkness, as pair soft Dark red eyes stared back at him. The Light of the moon shined on his bare chest stained crimson with blood so was his chin, mouth, and razor sharp teeth. A tattoo of a red pantograph covered his left shoulder and a strange symbol on the right side of his chest where his cutie mark should be.

_"I like that amulet..." _He said with a smile as he looked at the steel skull amulet. The Goblin didn't want to make eye contact so he focused on the symbol which Sigil noticed.

_"It's an Omega if you're wondering." _

"A what?"

_"An Omega, it's the- bah, never mind. Won't matter in a few seconds anyway." _Sigil extended his arm out in front of him, his horn glowed a deep bright blue and a symbol with the same glow inside of a small circle made of smaller symbols appeared in the palm of his hand. Then as quickly as in appeared 8 black tentacles shot out from the symbol wrapping themselves around the horrified Goblin. The slimy, cold, boneless limbs tightened around the creature and brought him face the grimacing face with Sigil.

_"Hehe. Come on keep struggling, they love it!"_ Sigil said with an insane laugh. But his amusement gave way to the mission at hand.

_"Now," _Sigil said clearing his throat. _"I'm going to ask some questions and if you answer right you live, understood?" _

The Goblin stared blankly at Sigil who flexed his pointer finger making the tentacles electrocute the creature.

"AH!"

_"Now let's try that again, do you UNDER BUCKING STAND THE WORDS I'M SAYING!?" _The Goblin nodded fiercely. _"Good...good. Now, where am I?" _

"The Griffin territory of Solstice!" He answered quickly.

_"What happened here?" _Sigil asked in a calming tone as the tentacles loosened a bit.

"Dr-dragon attack, the base was built to close to her nest and she woke up and attacked hours ago."

_"How did I not hear that?" _Sigil thought to himself. _"And the Griffins?" _

"The survivors left in fear of the dragon returning." After a moment of thought Sigil began to smile

_"Where's the loot?" _The creature's eye widened and pupils shrunk.

"The the, the what?"

_"Come on, you guys were looting and the armory is empty, I can put 2 and 2 together." _The goblin opened its mouth to speak but no words keep out. _"Look, tell me and I give you my word that I won't kill you." _

A wave of happiness washed over the goblin chief. "Outside, in front of the fort keep."

_"Thanks." _Sigil said as the Tentacles began to tighten.

"Uh pony, they're uh getting a bit tight." The goblin said nervously, _"Mhm," _Sigil replied plainly as they started to get tighter.

"What are you doing?!" The Goblin said as he started to panic. "YOU SAID I WOULD LIVE!"

_"Yea well they wanna kill you, so..." _Sigil said with a shrug as the black limbs got tighter and tighter.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

_"Course you don't, no one does." _The sounds of wet snaps, pops, and a blood curtailing screams erupted from the Goblin as his arms and legs were crushed.

"PLEEEEASE I HAVE A FAMILY!"

_"Really? That's plea you go with? I mean honestly how many times has that been used?" _Sigil watched sickly amused as the tentacles got tighter began to crush the goblin's rips, hips, and skull.

_"Don't you think that's a bit much Sigy." _Sigil heard from beside him.

_"Well he did threaten to eat me. And don't call me that, it sounds weird when you say it." _The last thing the goblin saw before passing out was Sigil, talking to no one.

_"__Yes but grinding him to mulch? Isn't that a bit overkill?" "No, making him watch his men die a slow painful death and then doing this would be overkill." _Blood and brain matter oozed from the Chief's head as it was crushed; it reminded Sigil of someone crushing a banana. Sigil lifted the mangled body over his head and let the blood pour into his mouth and swallowed.

_"Vampires, is there any blood you won't drink?" _

_"Yes, Fouls. My one rule, I do not kill fouls and I murder anyone who does." _He said letting the blood flow into his mane and coat. He began to look more healthy now darker grey and his mane a dry silver. The Tentacles loosened, dropping the pile of flesh and crush bone behind Sigil and reseeded back into the symbol on the palm of Sigil's hand.

_"Satisfied?" _The voice asked.

Sigil took a deep breath and nodded.

_"Yes, yes I am." _

_"Good, now aren't you forgetting about somepony?" _Sigil looked confused for a moment then his eye widened.

_"__Shit Void!" _He said before running back down the dark hall.

_"The cells are that way..." _

_"Right right I knew that."_

Sigil went down into the dungeon and looked into each cell.

_"So many..." _he thought to himself.

Most of them were empty except the 13th one on the right. Inside was a Zebra stallion chained to the wall. He looked like he'd been tortured for days and starved, clinging to what little life he had left.

_"Void!" _Sigil called out as he teleported into the cell.

"S-Sigil..." Void said lifting his head slightly.

_"Hold on!" _Sigil said, before pulling the chains from the wall with a levitation spell. Void fell to the ground with a thud before Sigil turned him over on his back.

_"Hey buddy, you look like shit." _Sigil said with a smile.

"Sigil..."

_"How do you expect to pick up mares looking like that?" _He was starting to get a small tremble in his voice.

"Sigil..."

_"Well it's nothing a sha-" _

"Sigil."

Sigil stopped talking and looked at his dying friend.

"Remember when I told you about the death ritual of my village?" Sigil nodded in understanding of what Void wanted him to do.

"Good, Thank you."

_"For what?" _

Void gave him a weak smile.

"For being more then my friend. For your kin ship," Void said, before closing his eyes and slipping away.

_"Requiescant in pace." _Sigil said quietly_. _

_"You do realize that he doesn't speak Solsticainen right?" _The voice said curiously.

_"Shut up."_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Return

"Welcome home."

Celestia after lowering the sun was sitting at her mirror preparing for bed. She was humming a tone she picked up from being around Pinkie Pie when she saw her patio door open and she sensed a presence, but she didn't see anypony in her mirror. She began to hear hoof steps and see impressions in the carpet, but still no pony. The Princess of the sun was frozen, not in fear but disbelief.

_"Sigil..." _

_"Your majesty." _

She could hear him breathing, he was exhausted, she could feel his magical aura, he was weak, she could hear the tone of his voice, he was alive.

_"__The reports said you were dead..."_

_ "Evidently they were wrong." _

Celestia turned around and Sigil could see she was teary eyed.

_"P-Princess I haven't been gone that long...right?"_

_ "Sigil you've been missing for 10 years..."_

Sigil went quite for a few seconds

_"Is that all?" _He said with a mix of shock and sarcasm before hugging her tight.

Celestia hugged back like a mother would her child. When she thought he was dead that was worse than banishing her sister for the simple fact that you can return from banishment, but you can't return from death. She combed her hand through his mane and noticed how dry it was, and then taking a second look at his face realized how pale he was.

_"You're blood starved!" _

_"Is it that obvious?" _he said with a weak smile.

_"You didn't get rid of my room did you?" _

_"No...I never could bring myself to give the order."_

_"Great and where's Sunset she owes me a drink."_ Sigil said with a wide grin

. _"Sigil..."_

_ "Oh...she's dead isn't she...?"_

_ "What?! no no no no, but I had to banish her. But Twilight helped her to make friends." _She said with more than a bit of pride in her voice.

_"...A book series helped her to make friends? Well suppose that's what fandoms are for." _Sigil said with a shrug making the sun goddess giggle.

_"No, Twilight Sparkle my newest student. I'll bring you up to speed tomorrow, for now you need to recover. Also, be desecrate, I'll make the announcement of your return in the morning. For now we wouldn't want to cause a panic. Most ponies aren't used to seeing a blood starved vampire."_

Sigil gave a nod before his horn lit up with a black aura and began to disappear into a black and dark purple shadowy hole that appeared in the ground. Celestia shivered as she felt the strong dark energy resonating off of it.

_"Forgot he could do that..."_

Sigil rose from the ground in a pitch black room. He look from left to right before snapping his fingers, upon doing so 10 candles ignited with dark blue flames that instantly turned orange dimly lighting the room. Sigil smiled at the large painting of his dark red omega cutie mark decorating the floor.

_"Sigillum Ex Infernum."_

Sigil looked up when he heard a voice say his full name. A black Raven was perched on a book case on the 2nd floor of the room.

_"Corvus!" _Sigil said with a wide grin.

The bird flew down, landed on his shoulders and rubbed its head against him_. _

_"Welcome home master!" _Corves said happily.

"By Celestia you look absolutely horrendous!" A regal and feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Pretiosa. Our master has returns after a Decade of being missing and the first thing you do is insult the way he looks?" Corves said with a glare

. From the shadow walked out a black cat with slightly glowing green eyes.

"I'm only voicing my concerns I mean look at him! He's Blood starved!" She said jabbing a paw in Sigil's direction.

"Yes... well know that you mention it he does look rather...pale."

"Yes yes rather pale HE'S GRAY!" Pretiosa shouted.

_"Nice to see y-" _Sigil started before being cut off.

_ "Ahp no talking, Bath, now!"_

_ "Wait the tub is still here?"_

_"Well of course, what would we do with a millennium old magic blood?" _Corvus said with a smile as they walked to a closed off room in the back of the room.

Sigil look inside, smiled and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Befriending Dioblous

"Damn..."

Twilight and her friends looked at the aged wooden door. A plain looking door that seemed out of place to the elegant Majesty of the castle. But it was the feeling of the door. Even Apple Jack, the pony who was never really impressed nor intrigued by magic, could feel it. A dark, cold feeling that felt sickening, yet at the same time inviting.

_"Well, you girls ready?" _

The girls nodded except Spike who looked straight ahead determined to protect his friends if this went south. Twilight slowly opened the door and the first thing she noticed was the library. No bigger anyone she's seen, but it wasn't the size that caught her attention. It was what was in it. Books containing dark knowledge banned by Celestia decades ago. With eyes wide enough to match the grin on her face, she began to read some of the titles to herself.

_"Magic of the Shadows, The Dark Element., Controlling the Void. This is quiet the collection!" _She said with glee.

_"Uhh Twilight, sorry for ruining your nerdgasm, but..." _Rainbow Dash said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_"Oh right. Hehe sorry," _Twilight said, returning to the mission at hand.

_"Hello? Anyone here?" _Rarity Call out. Her call was just met with silence.

_"Girls, come and see this," _Fluttershy said looking into the closed off room in the back.

The rest of them came to see what had made Fluttershy so captivated and a gasp was all that could be heard as they took in the room's appearance. Inside the floors, walls, and ceiling were made of solid, shiny ebony. Carved into the ceiling were Medieval Gothic style art depicting of battles, and reflected off the walls as a different battle was shown. On the ceiling was an older version of the Castle of the Two Sisters under siege by dark colored ponies and a Stallion in black armor that looks like it was commanding the defense. One the wall on the right, was a battle in a desert city that they didn't recognize. The same Stallion, now in Equestrian armor was leading the attack. On the left was a battle for a tundra fortress. But what was on the floor was a bit disturbing. The art on the floor depicted hills and hills of corpses. Both Equestrian and the dark colored ponies all leading to a pool filled with a red glowing liquid.

_"I-is that...Blood?" _Rarity said with a gulp. Pinkie's mane fell flat and the group heard hoof steps on the floor above.

_"I wasn't expecting visitors, but you're welcomed nonetheless." _A strong but smooth voice of a stallion said with sincerity.

The girls looked up and saw a Unicorn with a silk-like black coat and snow white mane, his wine colored eyes glowing in the dim light. He was wearing white suit pants and dress shoes but no shirt. On his cutie mark on his chest, was the same as the one on the black armored stallion from the wall and the huge symbol on the floor. The temperature in the room noticeably rose a few degrees as the girls' faces turned beat red and Pinkie's hair, Twilight's, Fluttershy's and Rainbow's wings pomfed up. Rainbow was the first to move ether forgetting or not caring about what she just saw, unzipping her jacket slightly and flying up to the second floor, sitting on the rail and crossing her legs and stretched out her hand and smiled seductively.

_"I'm Rainbow Dash.~" _She said with a smile.

_ "I'm Sigillum Ex Infernum, but please call me Sigil." _Sigil said with a smile and he shook her hand.

_"Holy crap!" _Sigil shouted, before teleporting in front of Spike leaving Rainbow to fall off the Rail dazed by the sudden burst of light.

_"You are a dragon!" _Sigil announced with a grin as he picked up the small dragon.

_"Yes, and you're freaking me out now put me down!" _Spike said as he started to squirm.

_"Oh, yea. Sorry," _Sigil said, setting Spike down.

_"You speak very well for a new born." _

_"New born?" _Twilight said with a giggle as she put her hand on the young dragon's head.

_"Spike is 14 now."_

_ "Then why is he such a shrimp?"_

_ "Hey don't you dare insult Spikey Wikey like that!" _Rarity said pointing a finger at Sigil.

_"...Spikey…wi-? Never mind, anyway he's past the age of exposure." _The group looked at Sigil as if he just spoke in a different language.

_"The age of what now?" _Apple Jack asked with a chuckle.

_"Ah, now I understand. You've never even seen black flame before have you youngling?" _The smiling dark stallion asked Spike, who was backing up at this point.

_"W-what's that?" _Spike said as he looked back to see if he was any closer to the door.

_"This..."_

Sigil snapped his finger and Spike was engulfed in black fire. As he crossed him arms and awaited the fruits of his efforts he notice the shadows in the room change and swung his hand around fast enough to deflect the purple beam of destruction but his underestimated the power of it and while it didn't hit the intended target of his head, it did knock him off his hooves and burn his hand. He fell on his back and looked up at an enraged purple alicorn.

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" _Twilight shouted behind tears as she charged another blast.

_" WAI-."_

But before Sigil could even get the answer to come out Twilight hit him with an even more powerful shot. Sigil brought his hand in front of him and the black limps erupted of it and created and shield blocking the beam. Once they broke apart Sigil found himself surround by 5 mares with the intent to kill. 6 more tentacles shot out from symbols on his back and the ones coming out of his hands came together the form 2 black blades.

_"Will you just wait a goddess dammed second!" _

_"YOU KILLED SPIKE!" _

_"Ah no I didn't"_

Fluttershy slowly walked over to where Spike was standing and saw something curled up in the smoke .

_"WE JUST SAW YOU!" _

_"__g-girls?__" _

_"NO YOU SAW ME SET HIM ON FIRE!"_

_"Girls" _

_"YEA! THAT KILLS THING PONIES!" _

Fluttershy moved from the lump as it let out a grunt and started to move.

_"YES, THAT KILL PONIES, BUT HE'S A DRAGON! DO Y-"_

_"GIRLS!"_ Fluttershy screamed making everypony turn around as the figure still blurred by the smoke stood as tall as Sigil.

It stared at his with eyes that glowed brightly in the smoke. Sigil tilted his head with a smile but still not letting his guard down.

_"Spike...you ok?" _Sigil asked not taking an eye off Twilight and the others.

There was a moment of silence before the voice of the Dragon broke it.

_"...You set me on fire..."_

_ "Well at lease he can talk." _Sigil mumbled to himself.

_ "How do you feel?"_

The was another moment of silence.

_"...Cold, Heavy and...why are you guys staring at me?" _

Sigil and the others stared at Spike dumfounded.

_"Sp-Spike? Your…your…" _Twilight started.

_ "RIPED!" _Rainbow finished.

Spike, now standing eye level to Sigil, looked down at his new tall muscular form. Sigil, snapping out of the shock that his spell had actually worked, teleported a towel to cover his….Dragonhood. Previously in his young small form, it was hard to notice, but now in this new form it's hard not to notice.

_"Carus dea! Ok everypony not of the male gender please leave the room for a second so I can get the boy some cloths." _Sigil said covering a embarrassed Spike from view.

_"But…you just…You tried…" _Twilight stuttered over her words as her mind tried to process what just happened.

_"Come on girls, let's let these two fellas get themselves decent." _

_"Wait AJ you actually trust this guy?" Rainbow asked, still on her guard._

_ "Nope, but I'm givin em the benefit of the doubt, and if he harms one scale on Spike's head, Imma rip him a new one." _Apple Jack said with a stare that could scare off a bear.

_"Duelly noted." _Sigil said with a smile as she walked by.

Rarity helped Twilight, who was still contemplating the events the unfolded, to the door. As the door close Sigil looked at Spike and took a breath.

_"They scare me." _

_"Yea they tend to do that to ponies that set their friends on fire..." _Spike said crossing his arms.

_"Yes well." _Sigil said clearing his throat. _"Uh how do you feel now?" _Sigil said changing the subject.

_"I'm not cold anymore, but I still feel heavy."_

_ "That's your body adjusting to the muscle growth, it'll fade."_ Sigil said as he led Spike upstairs.

_"So…the pool?" _Spike said trying to make conversation.

_"Pool? Oh you mean the blood spring."_

_ "Blood…"_

_"Celestia didn't tell you what I am did she?"_ Sigil said with a smirk.

Spike shook his head in response. Sigil chuckled and looked back at him. _"_

_My friend, you're in the company of a Shadric Vampire."_

_ "…A what?"_ Spike said tilting his head.

_"The..Shadric?"_ Sigil asked hoping to ring a bell.

Spike shrugged as if to say I got nothing making Sigil sigh hard.

_"But I do know what a vampony is."_

_ "Vampire, not Vampony. Vanpony implies that only ponies can become them."_ Sigil said matter-of-factly.

_ "Right."_

_ "That's it? No shock?" _

_"I've gone up against a demonic shadow king, an evil shape-shifting bug queen, and the God of chaos. The existence of Vampires real isn't really that hard to believe anymore." _Spike said with pride.

_"Quod ita sit." _Sigil said as he opened his closet.

_"What?" _

_"Oh never mind. So, take your pick." _Sigil stepped aside letting Spike look in.

It like the library was quite impressive in size. Not on Rarity standards, but impressive never the less.

_"Don't you have anything that's not white or red?" _Spike said looking through the closet._ "Or that's not a suit?" _

_"Nope. I'm a Vampire, I have a reputation to keep."_

Spike rolled his eyes and continued to look through the closet. In the very back of the small room was a glass case protecting a black suit of armor with a blood colored cape. The armor was decorated in the same Gothic style engravings as the ebony room downstairs, through it did not depict battles, the engravings were elaborate lines and symbols on the helmet, shoulders, and hands. It looked a lot like the armor the stallions depicted on the walls in the ebony room.

_"Ah, you found my armor."_

Spike wasn't sure when Sigil walked in but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

_"So, that stallion on the wall?"_

_"Yes that's me."_

Spike paused for a moment. _"How...old are you?"_

_"Old enough..." _Spike looked at him waiting for him to go on.

_"Oh you wanted a specific number? Mmm... 1495 give or take a few years." _Sigil leaned against the wall of the closet.

_"...you're older then Princess Celestia..." _Spike said mouth a gape.

_"By 156 years, yes." _Sigil said with almost no enthusiasm in his voice, staring at nothing in particular. Spike just stood there not sure what to think.

_"What? Immortality isn't so uncommon anymore more."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean there's me, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, and you."_

_"Me? What did you do to me?!" _Spike said in a panic.

_"…Spike, you're a dragon, you were already immortal even before I did anything."_ Sigil said plainly.

The knock on the door ended the endless amount of questioning Spike was about to assault Sigil with.

_"Spike, are you alright darling?" _Rarity asked from the other said of the door.

_"Yea, we'll be out in a sec." _Spike said as he finished buttoning a wine colored suit vest he was wearing with dark red dress pants and shoes.

He looked at Sigil who was still looking off into space. _"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?"_

_"Wasn't planning on it. Why?" _Sigil said while his eyes followed the lines on the wall.

_"Ah…Common decency?"_

Sigil tilted his head to look at Spike. _"Your friends seemed to like it." _

Spike took a moment to recall the girl's reactions upon see Sigil. _"Stay away from them…."_

Sigil scoffed and turned to face Spike. _"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me." _Spike said not backing down.

_"Look at you, getting all defensive." _Sigil said with a rye grin.

_"I'm warning you, I'm serious!" _Spike said advancing on Sigil.

_"And I'm sure you are, but Spike,"_ Sigil said putting a hand on his shoulder. _"Let me give you some advice," _

Spike started to feel himself getting weaker, as if his very life was being drained from him.

_"I like you, you seem like a good guy. If you need something or want something just come talk to me, Stallion to Dragon,"_

Spike dropped to a knee and began to turn pale.

_"But don't ever threaten me, understood?" _Spike nodded weakly.

_"Good." _Sigil said with a smile as he took his hand of Spike's shoulder. Spike Breathed in hard as all his strength returned to his all at once.

_"...Sigil?" _Spike Said still panting slightly.

_"Yes?" _Sigil said as he helped him up.

_"Can you please put a shirt on?"_

Sigil chuckled slightly and nodded _"Of course my friend."_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_A new old_

_"Because I can."_

Spike and Sigil, wearing a white dress shirt, walked out fixing there collars and talking about nothing important really. Upon seeing the mares waiting patiently Sigil walked to them with his hand extended.

_"I'd like to appo-"_

_ "SPIKE!" _The girls said in unison rushing over to Spike ignoring not only Sigil's attempted apology, but also his very existence.

Sigil stood there, hand extended to nothing, blinking.

_"Oh and I forgive you for wrongly bitch slapping me with a death beam, totally didn't almost kill me or anything." _He mattered to himself under his breath, turning around and putting his hands in his pockets.

_"Spike are you ok? Are you hurt?" _Twilight questioned almost in a panic.

_"I'm fine Twi, don't worry, and plus I think you owe someone an apology." _Spike said nodding his head to Sigil.

_"hmpf, well I for one would have liked some sort of warning." _Rarity said getting in Sigil's face. Who was standing there smiling, the left side of his brain doing it just to spite her, the right side, that never stays focus, doing it because she smelled like a huge marshmallow.

_"Now hold on Rare," _Apple Jack said pulling her back some. _"Now it was a bit cryptic, but he did give us some warning when he said Black FIRE." _

_"Thank you, um..." _

_"Apple Jack, and the one starring daggers at cha here is Rarity, you ready met Rainbow."_

_"Yo." _Rainbow said hovering above them.

_"Those two over there with Spike are Fluttershy and Twilight, and-" _Apple Jack was interrupted by a blur of Pink grabbing Sigil and hugging him tightly around his neck choking him_._

_"I'm so so so happy you're not evil I mean when I saw you I was like WHOA he's cute but when you did that fire thingy I thought you killed Spikey which would mean I would have to kill you and I won't want to do that cause like I said YOU'ER HOT and-"_

_"PINKIE!" _Everypony said at once.

_"What?" _Pinkie said looking at Sigil who's was purple from a mix of blushing and suffocating.

_"Oh I'm so so sorry!" _Said releasing her death grip on him.

Sigil dropped a knee breathing in as much air as possible. Twilight giggled at the thought of the big bad vampire was almost killed by a over excited pink party pony.

_"Oh so this is funny?"_ Sigil said with a smirk.

_"Yes, quiet funny actually." _She said smiling back.

Sigil chuckled and got back to his hooves.

_"So you're the one who's trying to take my job huh?" _Sigil said walking over to her.

_"Your job?" _Twilight said feeling insulted.

_"Master of magic? Yea, that's me...well Dark magic but magic none the less." _He said crossing his arms.

_"I'm the Princess of Friendship." _Twilight said with pride.

_"Friendship? Seriously?" _Sigil said with a laugh.

_"It knocked you on your ass." _Rainbow said from behind him.

Sigil turn around looking like he was about to make a valid point, but his finger dropped and he closed his mouth when he looked over at his burned hand. This made the whole group including Sigil brake out in laughter.

_"Nice to see you all got along." _The voice of the Moon goddess said from behind them.

_"LUNA!" _Sigil said overjoyed.

_"Hello Sigillum." _She said with her head down.

_"Are you alright?" _Sigil said concerned.

_"I'm fine, my sister has requested your presence." _She said faking a smile.

Sigil sensed a hint of guilt in her voice but decided not to address it at this time.

_"Lead the way." _Sigil said with a smile.

Mean while near a forest in central Solstice, a earth pony stallion sits with his back against a tree drawing in a small blue journal the white snow rabbit curiously looking at him. The snow and cold barely affected him, he was used to it. His light grey coat and ice blue mane blended nicely with the ice and snow around him.

_"Potestus." _A armored stallion with the same coat color but a black mane said kneeling down beside him scaring the rabbit off.

The chain mail around Potestus's neck and him clinked as he looked at his brother.

_"We're moving out, come on" _He said using Potestus's shoulder as leverage to him stand up.

Potestus got up, his steel armor gleaming in the sun light, he picked up his shield and helmet. Putting his shield on his back and helmet on his head he and his brother walked to a hill near by.

_"Look at that little brother, the full might of the Knight Familiar, marching to retake there home." _

_"Legatus?" _Potestus said looking at his older brother.

_"Yes?" _He looked at Potestus, pride emanating from his face.

_"...nothing, never mind." _Potestus said looking back to the army before them.

The two Familiar Paladins stood on that hill over look the miles and miles of snow covered plane filled with soldiers, Knights, armored beasts, catapults, siege towers, and black banners bearing a symbol of a silver wolf head, the symbol of the Familiar head pack, the symbol of the Cor-Lupus.

_"A rebellion?" _Sigil asked sitting up in his chair across from Celestia on the patio over looking Canterlot.

_"Yes, with aid from the Familiars in the short 6 year they've already taken most of Griffin controlled Solstice." _The Princess said sipping from the tea cup in her magical grip.

_"They're not gonna stop there, if the Knight Familiar is involved they won't stop till they have all of former Solstice." _Luna interjected from the right side of the table.

_"The rebirth of the Solstainen Empire." _Sigil said not sure how to feel about it.

_"I'm sorry what's the Knight Familiar?" _Twilight asked from the left side.

Sigil looked at her as if she just insulted his mother. _"They are the last __remnants__ of the SSF."_

_"The what?" _Twilight asked even more confused.

_"The Solstainen Special Forces Twilight." _Celestia said plainly.

_"So?"_

The sound Sigil's head made when it hit the table was enough to make Twilight jump a bit.

_"So, they are the deadliest fighting force in the world." _Sigil said with his head on the table.

_"Anyway," _Luna said trying to change the subject. _"It was my understanding that all packs of the Familiar have to agree before the launch an attack of this scale."_

_"Yes, but if all the pack leaders served one pack," _Celestia started.

_"The Cor-Lupus." _Sigil said bring his head off the table.

_"Through conquest and traditional means they've put one of there own at the head of every Familiar pack." _Celestia said taking another sip from her tea cup.

_"So all the pack leaders are Cor-Lupus?" _asked Luna.

_"Not just Cor-Lupus, but also siblings. Legatus, Dauthi, Pax, Propheta, Classis, Desertum, Medica, and Rex Cor-Lupus have all fused there packs with the Cor-Lupus Pack lead by there mother and fauther, Compania and Deus Cor-Lupus." _Celestia said reading the report before her.

_"I thought Deus had 9 son and daughters of age." _Luna said recall when she read the report.

_"He does, Potestus Cor-Lupus the youngest of them all, he only 22 but he's racked up more kills them all over them combined, I met him once when I visited there strong hold about 8 years ago. He was a quite colt, very...calm, even when he was training he would always keep him cool. He serves his fauther but refused when his Deus offered him a pack." _Celestia said taking another sip.

_"Why?" _Twilight asked started to get interested.

_"It doesn't say" _

_"Not a __politician__ perhaps? Or maybe he's afraid of the responsibility? Or is it possible that he just has no ambition no lust for power?" _A devious voice said from nowhere.

_"No..." _Sigil said as his pupils shrunk.

With a puff of smoke a throne-like chair appeared in the middle of the round table sitting in it was the god of caos himself. Discord sat back in the throne with his legs crossed and grinning, his out of date suit was oddly styled, half of it was black while the other half yellow.

_"What's wrong Sigy, I thought we had so much fun the last time we met." _

_"You turn me into a parrot!"_

_"A happy parrot," _Discord said said with a smile.

_"...Why is he here?!" _Sigil shouted.

_"Because I can, now don't we have more pressing matters to attend to?"_

_"Like?" _Twilight said with as much distaste as Sigil at that moment.

_"Well your majesty, like the fact that the Familiars is less then a one away from marching on the Griffen-Solstainen Capital of New Lundaya." _

_"What?!" _Celestia said dropping her tea cup.

_"Yes, the move quiet fast when there met with little resistance, well that and Postestus's Knight are moving across the land like a steamroller." _Discord said teleporting another cup of tea to Celestia.

_"So, what's the move?" _Discord asked everyone.

Everypony at the table looked at one another waiting for the other to say something.

_"We-we should wait, see what happens and what they do." _Said Twilight after weighing the options.

_"Prey waits." _Sigil said slipping into his military state of mind.

Celestia put a hand up silencing Sigil.

_"Twilight's right, if we aid the Griffin in any way, the Familiar will view that as an act of war and vice verse. We should wait, there's to much on the line for us to jump the gun." _Celestia said setting her cup down.

Sigil sat back in his seat. _"Then New Lundaya falls."_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Sun Raise_

The Griffin archer walked the walls surrounding New Lundaya. He had heard how close the Familiar, was but they wouldn't have the guts to attack here...would they? A shadow began to cover the walls and the city.

_"Clouds? but-" _

The Griffin's inner thought was stopped by an arrow going through his head. The others saw what happened, but the ones that weren't close to a door soon met the same fate along with any unfortunate soul that was outside at the time. Fire arrows had part of the city burning. Screams of panic was the only thing that could be heard. Deus watched the smoke rise in the sky like a warning flare and gave the signal for the catapults to fire explosive fire balls that crumbled parts of the wall. The Griffins scrambled to regroup, moving their own catapults to what was left of the wall, returning fire. As much as they wanted to take the fight to the air, they knew the Familiar had what they called missiles. Fireworks filled with shrapnel and explosive powder, but it still had devastating effects for air targets.

The two armies fired flaming balls of death back and forth for a good 5 min before the 20 siege towers moved in to take the wall. 7 were destroyed before they could reach the wall, but the ones that did get through unloaded the first 10 armored starved trolls that slaughtered the Griffin defenders along the wall. The other 10 unloaded Familiar Knights that made their way into the city. Potestus stepped off the siege tower and looked around at the Griffin corpses that were ripped apart all over the wall. There wasn't an inch that covered in blood and entrails. He walked to one that was still breathing and crushed his head beneath his steel boot, then got the small firework launcher from his belt and fired it up in the sky, signaling Legatus to move to with his troops then lead his Knights farther into the city.

By mid-day, half the city was up in flames, war raged throughout the city, the worst being where Potestus and his knights were. The moved in on the palace as one force, their Shields locked together, separating briefly to hack, slash, and/or stab any poor soul that was in their way. Potestus, who was at their head, ordered them to break apart and take out any remaining Griffins. Upon doing so, a Griffin soldier attempted to blind side him. Potestus brought his shield sideways across his head get stuck halfway through his skull before ripping it out and drawing his sword and charging in.

On the other side of the city, Legatus was finishing up clearing the mid district of the city, aided by his knights and his engraved great sword. He brought it down to cut through a Griffin's Shield, arm, head, and torso. He brought it out and thrust it through the chest of another Griffin and the one behind that one. He brought it out once more at a blinding speed, making it slam into the gut of the Griffin behind him making him bend over in pain then brought the giant blade down across his head taking it clean off.

In the port behind the palace, the Griffin governor in charge of the city attempted to flee by way of boat but to his horror saw a fleet of the coast flying Familiar colors. Classis Cor-Lupus stood on the deck of the flag ship and smiled before ordering his fleet to open up. Cannon fire made his ears ring a bit, but he enjoyed it. Cannon balls bombarded the palace port and walls. The governor fled to the temporary safety of what was left of the palace, as the Familiar closed in on all sides.


	9. Author's note

I like to appolgize for the low reading quality. We've been snowed in for a few days and I couldn't get in contact with my editor. But now he's back and the reading quality will improve, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Fera!

The outer and med district of New Landaya was silent, silent except for the occasional Raven calling his brethren to the feast set out for them, for covering the streets of the smoldering remains of the city and the snow covered streets painted red with blood were corpses, both Griffin and rebel but barely any Familiar. For they were surrounding the palace, Potestus, Legatus, and Classis looked at the huge building.

_"So, what's the move? Are we going to just knock on the front door?" _Classis said rather sarcastically.

_"Not we my boy!" _A strong old voice said behind them.

Deus walked up, the battle axe on his back was frightening enough to make Legatus's great sword look like a butter knife. He's thick grey beard had spots of blood in it, but he ether didn't notice or like it. His armor was different from the others, it looked old ancient even, the helmet was in the shape of a wolf head and black fur decorated the neck and legs.

_"Not we my boy," _He said again. _"Potestus, He had the honor of starting this upraise, he should have the honor of finishing it." _He firmly grabbed Potestus's shoulders. _"Release the beast my son." _He said with a grin. Potestus looked up at his father and nodded the walked to the beginning on the steps. We he dropped his helmet, sword and shield the knights around him began to chant.

_"fera fera fera!"_ They chanted in the original Solstainen language.

Potestus's breathing began to grow heavier.

_"Fera Fera Fera!"_

The remaining griffins watched horrified as his bone popped and cracked as they changed and grew along with the fur on his body and his nails grew into claws.

_"FERA_ _FERA_ _FERA!"_

The thing that used to be Potestus roared loudly, his armor grew to fit him. The Griffin guards praying that this wasn't real, the stories and rumors were true for the thing that charged into the palace slaughtering everything in its path was the legendary Werewolf.

Classis and Legatus listened as the screams echoed throughout the palace.

_"Why did it take so long for him to change?" _Legatus asked with his arms crossed.

_"Dramatic effect?" _Classis offered. _"You think he needs help?"_

Just then there was a scream them a gory squishing sound as a griffin honor guard was thrown from a window and splattered on the ground in front of them.

_"Nah I think he got it…" _Legatus said wiping the blood the splatter onto his armor off.

The Griffin governor sat as his desk, listening to the screams, pleas, bloody rips outside his door. He sat motionless as the beast busts the doors to his office down. He looked up and the werewolf as he changed back into a stallion. Potestus looked at the unmoving governor curiously.

_"Governor Talon, firstly allow me apologize for making a mess of your….illustrious place, it is….it was quiet the sight to behold." _Potestus said sitting in the chair and putting his blood boots up on the desk. Governor Talon looked at him blank expiration.

_"You look like you need a drink." _

_"Go to hell."_

_"Mhe already there Governor."_

_"….." _

Potestus smiled before lashing out in a blood lust, grab his beak and slammed his head against the desk.

_"Come on, let's go for a walk…" _He said dragging the bleeding governor by his wing.

By sunrise the next morning the governor along with every Griffin in the city, dead and alive, were nailed to crosses and propped up along what was left of the port and walls and the palace was set ablaze along with any buildings still standing. "New" Lundaya was an insult to Solstice it's self, an insult to the Familiar and Deus wanted the world to see what happens when you challenge the Familiar.

Legatus looked out over the water and saw a small boat way off the coast.

_"Classis!" _Legatus called to his brother.

_"I know I saw it too." _Classis said with his arms crossed.

Potestus looked at the small ship _"Looks like a scouting ship."_

_"Let it go." _Deus said standing beside his sons. _"Let them report back to Celestia about our victory, we'll be seeing the seeing them soon anyways."_ Deus said and began to laugh, Legatus and Classis joined in, Potestus looked back at the burning city, then over to the slowly dying governor. Then smiled.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Star and the Omega

Sigil sat in his library drinking from a bottle of Vodka looking at the pics of the burning city brought back by the scouts. It's been a tense 2 months since the sacking of New Lundaya. All political and military power houses of Equestria had been staying at the castle, so they were ready to act if the new sovereign nation of Solstice made a move. Though it was good to see Cadance again, this Shining Armor character... Sigil shook his head to clear his mind of those unnecessary thoughts and returned to the pics. The scouting team was able to get pics of the inside of the city. The images were...disturbing. The Familiar had killed every Griffin in the city which was roughly over 322,000, then nailed their corpses to crosses all throughout. Sigil clutched his head as the images brought back memories of when he was a soldier in the Solstainen Shadric during the Griffin-Pony war. He remembered to groans and moans of dying soldiers, the sounds of metal on flesh and wood as the nails were driven in. The smells of burning and rotting flesh and the yells they made if they were still alive during the process.

His inner torment was thankfully interrupted by a knock on the door.

_"Sigil?" _Twilight said, opening the door slightly.

_"Y-yea I'm in the library," _Sigil said rubbing his temples.

Twilight walked in with something slung over her back. _"You okay?"_

_"Fine, just a...bad memory." _He said, turning his head to look at her. _"Where's Spike?"_

_"Training with my brother. Here Rarity wanted you to have this." _Twilight said tossing a uniform in a protective bag to him.

Sigil jumped a bit at the UFO (Unexpected Flying Object) while catching it. _"What's this?" _Sigil said looking at it.

_"A uniform version of your armor." _She said sitting down.

Sigil looked down at the white and red military uniform. _"It's white, my armor's black." _He said holding it up slightly.

_"Yeah Spike told us about your wardrobe. Rarity noticed the theme. What's with that anyway? Most ponies when they think Vampire they think black and red, why white?"_

_"Heat." _Sigil simply put.

_"What?"_

_"Vampires are weak to heat, the color black attracts heat, and white deflects it." _

_"Oh! And that's another thing, I thought vampires burn in the sun light but you take strolls around the gardens every day."_

_"Twilight... how did you know I take walks through the gardens every day?..." _Sigil asked looking at her.

Twilight looked to the side then down.

_"You've been following me..."_

_"NO...Ok yes, you're just such an interesting subject."_

Sigil's head dropped to the side at that.

_"Wait, wait that came out wrong, I mean you're not what I expected in an evil magic wielding vampire."_

_"Stop right there," _Sigil said with a serious look on his face. _"There is no such thing as EVIL MAGIC. Magic is like a tool or a weapon by itself it's nothing, it's take a user to dictate how it's used...Except Discord's magic. I'm not even sure if he knows what he's doing most of the time, or cares for that matter." _Sigil said recalling the 1st Discord crisis.

_"So..." _Twilight said still wanting him to answer her question.

_"What? Oh right the sun thing, well it's a myth that we...I burn in the sun, what the sun does is weakens me." _Sigil said with a bored look as he looked at the uniform.

Twilight noticed something odd about his answer. _"So how much does it weaken you guys?"_

_"To the point where I can pretty much only do basic levitation spells."_

_"But...you were The Princess's personal guard..."_

_"Can't you just taste the irony? The Champion of the Night a personal guard to the Princess of the Sun." _He said a bit melancholy.

_"What is it?" _Asked Twilight

_"Nothing, it's just the real reason for Celestia giving me a job here was to keep the dark magic of equestria from shifting the balance between them and the light, Luna's job, but now that she's back...I'm just not really sure what I'm doing here." _Sigil said looking at the ceiling.

_"What are you talking about? Sig, since you've been here, there's been more progress than I've ever seen. The Nobles with all there stubbornness take your words to heart whenever you open your mouth, The borders of Equestria has been the most secure they've ever been since you've reassumed command of the armies, I mean even Blue Blood shuts up and shows respect when you enter the room." _Twilight said putting her hand on his.

Sigil looked at her hand, then at her with a smile. _"Thank you Twilight," _He said as he stood up.

_"Sigil, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course," _Sigil said, crossing his arms.

_"What does you name mean?" _

_"My...My name?" _Sigil said a bit taken back.

_"Yup, Sigillum Ex Infernum, I know from what I've read that Sigillum means Seal and Ex means Of, but there's nothing in my books about the word Infernum."_

_"Hell." _

_"What?"_

_"My name, it means Seal Of Hell, Sigillum Ex Infernum." _Sigil said looking at the wall.

_"What's a Hell?" _Twilight asked never hearing that word before.

_"It's like Tardas only...you don't go there until you die. It's where all dark magic came from."_

_"Have you seen it before?"_

_"No...But I've seen what it could look like..." _Sigil said looking at the wall again.

_"What do you mean?"_

Sigil looked at Twilight with a wry grin. _"You have a lot of questions don't you?" _

_"Just a few!" _She said holding up a small notebook which Sigil wrapped in his magic.

_"May I?" _He asked not wanting to come off as rude and take it.

Twilight felt his aura around her hand, it felt tingly, and the best description she could come up with was sparky.

_"Twi..." _

Twilight snapped out of her trance and nodded as Sigil levitated the notebook from her and looked it over.

_"Twilight...this is over 14 pages..."_ Sigil said looking down

Twilight shrugged as she sipped from Sigil's bottle cringing up at the taste at first, then picking it up and taking a bigger swig.

_"Tell you what, you let me treat you to dinner and I'll answer all the questions you want."_

Twilight's shock caused her to cough on the Vodka prematurely going down her throat before she looked at Sigil her cheeks a bright pink. _"Y-you mean like a...a-"_

_"Date? I was thinking more like an interview but..."_

_"YES!" _Twilight blurted out. _"...To the other thing not not, not the the...An interview would be great." _She said quickly trying to recover what little composer she could.

_"Great," _Sigil said with a smile. _"So 7ish, 8, or what?"_

_"What?"_

_"When should we leave?"_

_"Oh uh...7:30?"_

Sigil looked at the clock on the wall that read 4:23. _"That sounds perfect!" _The vampiric unicorn said as he helped her to the door.

_"YOU GOT A DATE WITH SIGIL?!" _Rarity shouted with glee as she helped the already nervous enough Twilight dress for the upcoming night.

_"No! I-It's just an interview." _Twilight stuttered.

_"Twi let me ask you something," _Rainbow dash who couldn't resist coming once she heard about Twilight's plans. _"Where is he taking you?"_

_"The Peace Da Resistance, this fancy Faris Prance themed restaurant." _Twilight said as Rarity showed her the rather over the top dress she picked out for her closet.

_"Uh huh," _Apple Jack who was there for the same reason Rainbow was said. _"And is he payin for the dinner?"_

_"Well, yes." _

The mares looked at each other with the same kind of smile like they were just let in on a secret.

_"That's a date darling. That is like the text book definition of a date." _Rarity said with a grin.

_"It's not! I mean, why would he ask me out? Me, of the 6 of us and all the mares in this city?" _Twilight said honestly believing what she was saying.

_"Oh don't be so hard on yourself Twi." _Dash said hovering beside her.

_"Yea sugar cube, to be honest you're the one who connects with him better than the rest of us." _AJ said to perk up her friend.

_"Really?" _Twilight asked a glimmer of hope flashing across her face.

_"Of course Twilight, You're Smart, cute, like him very, very good at magic, and also like him, you're a big political figure." _Rarity said putting a hand of her shoulder.

_"Not to mention the wicked wing boner you got when you saw him the first time," _Rainbow said with a snicker.

_"You had one too. You even tried to flirt with him." _Twilight said defensively.

_"Well yea, did you see him?"_

_"I thought you only liked mares Dash." _The farm pony said raising an eye brow.

_ "So did I." _RD said with a shrug.

_"Sigy and Twily sittin in a Tree!" _Pinkie who was here for...reasons said as she was jumping on Twilight's bed.

_"PINKIE!" _The pinkness of Twilight face rivaled that of Pinkie's mane.

_"Hm-hm. Sorry, couldn't resist." _Pinkie said with a giggle.

Twilight felt Sigil's energy before he knocked on the door to the room. Twilight wearing the same dress she wore to the gala looked at her friends, her calm diameter giving way to nervousness. Her friend saw her and motioned their hands in the same way she does when she breaths to calm down, Twilight smiled, did the motion, breathed, and the door. Sigil stood there in the uniform Rarity had made. It was definitely more modern the armor it was based off of, the white was complimented by the black of the neck, bill of the hat, gloves, and his fur color. It had a Germane theme to it with the black leather boots and equestrian arm band. He had 6 rows of multi-colored badges 7 in each row above the front pocket of the over shirt signifying his medals and 6 stars on each of his shoulders signifying his rank. There was a leather strap that went from his left shoulder across his back and chest and connected to his belt which had an engraving of the equestrian symbol on the buckle and there was an iron star medal in the open part on the neck of the uniform. His horn stuck out of a hole decorated with an image of the sun in the hat.

_"Glad to see I wasn't the only one who chose to dress up, you look good Twilight."_ He said with a smile as he walked in the room. _"Girls, and hey Fluttershy."_

Fluttershy, who was in the room the whole time but hasn't said anything, smiled at the acknowledgement.

_"Heeey Sigy~" _They all playfully said in unison.

_"You ready Twi?"_

Twilight nodded in response and waved back at her friend before leaving with Sigil.

_"20 bits says he gets to second base before the nights out." _Rainbow said to break the silence.


End file.
